


Найдёныш

by morpho_didius



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caretaking, Fantasy, Forest Spirits, Forests, Grief/Mourning, Hank Anderson is a Forester, Hermitage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morpho_didius/pseuds/morpho_didius
Summary: Среди корней старого полумёртвого дерева лесник-отшельник находит обнажённого юношу без сознания.Юноша оказывается вовсе не человеком.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 7





	Найдёныш

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для DBH EVENT 2020 (https://vk.com/dbh_event, https://twitter.com/DbhEvent), посвящённого второй годовщине выхода игры.
> 
> В примечании после фика (во избежание небольших спойлеров) — арт от mushroomtea (https://vk.com/anotherartblog, https://twitter.com/mushroomtea_art)

Мёрзлая трава похрустывала под ногами, прорывая застывшую тишину осеннего леса, словно тонкую полиэтиленовую плёнку. Заморозки в этом году начались рано — только-только занимался сентябрь. Ночи стояли стылые, утра — зябкие, неуютные. Зима собиралась вступить в свои владения со дня на день и обещала быть долгой и очень холодной.

Хэнк поёжился, поправляя на плече ремень от двустволки. Подышал паром на замерзающие ладони, потёр их друг о друга. Прислушался. За всё утро он не встретил ни одной живой души — ни лесорубов, ни незадачливых туристов-экстремалов, ни даже какого-нибудь несчастного окоченелого зайца. Неудивительно, что чем холоднее становилось, тем меньше народу попадалось ему на обходах. Однако тишина всё равно вызывала лёгкую щекочущую тревогу, хоть для неё и не было объективных причин.

Впрочем, не ему было жаловаться на безмолвие и покой, ведь он сам сделал всё возможное, чтобы расположиться там, где его никто не потревожит. Местное лесничество хоть и смотрело на него сочувственно, однако приняло в свой штат с распростёртыми объятиями: найти работника в такие дебри было непросто, каждый желающий шёл на вес золота. Крышу над головой и весь необходимый инвентарь предоставляли сразу при устройстве; работа была непыльная, Хэнк быстро разобрался, что к чему, и выполнял её исправно. За продуктами и скромным жалованьем он выбирался раз в месяц, спеша поскорее вернуться в свою скупую обитель, где наедине с тоской и планировал провести остаток отведённых ему лет. Мало что здесь напоминало о прошлой жизни, и это его устраивало; лишь иногда, когда он натыкался на отряды неугомонных скаутов или слышал издалека их звонкоголосую перекличку, сердце простреливало застарелой, не угасающей ни на миг болью. Но, к счастью, маленькие разведчики редко забирались в такую даль и не бередили горькими воспоминаниями душу нелюдимого лесника.

Треща ветками кустарника и разгоняя невеселые мысли, к Хэнку продрался невесть где носившийся Сумо и радостно свесил набок мокрый язык. Гревший в карманах озябшие пальцы Хэнк ему даже немного позавидовал: вот кому в густой тёплой шубе грядущие холода будут нипочём.

— Пойдём домой, мальчик, — сказал он псу.

Сумо встретил предложение воодушевлённым вилянием хвоста и снова рванул вперёд, моментально скрываясь в зарослях. Хэнк предпочёл протоптанную тропинку. Чтобы разбавить давящую тишину, он даже начал было насвистывать какой-то незамысловатый мотив собственного сочинения, но быстро осёкся, когда по правую сторону раздался взволнованный лай.

Хэнк нахмурился. Лай доносился с поляны, на которой раскинул свои сухие ветви Тысячелетний Клён — местная и, к счастью Хэнка, малоизвестная природная аномалия. Вероятно, Сумо просто заметил там какого-то дикого зверя и в нём проснулись охотничьи инстинкты, но проверить всё же следовало.

Выйдя по зову своего пса на прогалину и увидев его находку, Хэнк застыл как вкопанный.

— Матерь божья... — невольно вырвалось у него.

Среди мощных корней гигантского полумёртвого дерева, прислонившись к стволу, сидел человек. Это был мужчина, а может, даже ещё юноша, — определить возраст сходу было трудно. Зато не вызывало никаких сомнений то, что присел он туда вряд ли чтобы насладиться природными красотами: глаза его были закрыты, под ними залегли тёмные круги; бледная как мел кожа была выпачкана талой грязью, а над впалым животом пугающе отчётливо выпирали рёбра.

Последнее Хэнк увидел лишь потому, что на человеке не было абсолютно никакой одежды.

Первой его мыслью было то, что погожим сентябрьским утром им с Сумо посчастливилось наткнуться на свежий труп (самому ему раньше не доводилось испытать такое удовольствие за два с небольшим года работы, но он был наслышан разных историй от других лесничих). Однако подойдя поближе и приглядевшись, Хэнк не без труда различил, как медленно, почти незаметно поднимается и опускается грудь голого незнакомца.

Он тут же опустился на колени, чтобы нащупать пульс. Сердцебиение прослеживалось едва-едва, а запястье было холодным, как лёд. Неизвестно, сколько несчастный проторчал тут в таком виде, но явно успел схлопотать переохлаждение, сидя прямо на застуженной земле.

— Эй, парень? — позвал Хэнк. — Ты меня слышишь?

Ответа он ожидаемо не получил. Попытка растормошить за плечи тоже ни к чему не привела: парень просто повис в его руках безвольным манекеном.

— Что же с тобой стряслось, бедняга?.. — озабоченно пробормотал Хэнк себе под нос, ругая себя за свою привычку забывать на обходы рацию. Когда годами на твоей территории ничего не происходит, мало-помалу начинаешь терять бдительность — и вот тебе результат.

Неужели кто-то из заплутавших туристов?.. Вот только разнарядок на пропавших с утра не поступало, а бедолага, судя по измождённому виду, не меньше суток слонялся по лесу не спавши и не евши — по-любому бы кто-нибудь хватился…

И где, чёрт возьми, его одежда? Его обокрали? Над ним издевались?

Насиловали?..

Предположения одно страшнее другого резко диссонировали с тем, что, несмотря на мертвенную бледность кожи и синеву губ, лицо незнакомца было безмятежным, словно он спал и видел счастливый сон.

Хотя подобные лица Хэнк видел и у покойников.

Сумо надрывался тревожным лаем; то и дело он подбегал к хозяину и принюхивался к лежащему в корнях человеку, а затем снова отбегал в сторону. Усиленно соображая, Хэнк отстегнул ружьё, стянул с себя куртку, накинул её парню на плечи и закутал как можно тщательнее. Это было лучше, чем ничего, но вот иссиня-бледные ноги укрыть ему было нечем. Он прикинул: до ближайшего поселения часа два быстрого ходу, а с такой ношей — все четыре. Единственным рациональным вариантом было забрать сейчас пострадавшего к себе в дом, оказать первую помощь и уже оттуда связаться с внешним миром.

Хэнк не особо представлял, как потащит до своего дома взрослого мужчину в беспамятстве, но делать было нечего — решение оставить его здесь и бежать за помощью могло обернуться трагически. Собравшись с силами, он поднял парня на руки, подхватив одной рукой под пояс, другой — под колени. Удивительно: незнакомец показался ему до странного лёгким, словно он был ребёнком или миниатюрной девушкой. Но у Хэнка не было времени об этом размышлять; наверное, подумал он вскользь, всё дело в адреналине, подскочившем в крови от стресса и прибавившем ему сил.

До дома он добрался минут за пятнадцать, пока Сумо то стрелой уносился вперёд с истошным лаем, то возвращался к хозяину, чтобы поторопить.

— Знаю, мальчик, знаю, — бормотал ему Хэнк. — Я бегу, бегу.

Запыхавшись, он ввалился в дом и опустил незнакомца, так и не очнувшегося за всю дорогу, на свою кровать. Отбросив на пол куртку, он тщательно укутал его в пуховое одеяло, затем, припомнив медицинскую памятку, порылся в шкафу в поисках утеплённой шапки и бережно надел её поверх растрёпанной головы. Пока что это было всё, что он мог сделать для парня в имеющихся условиях: ванны, чтобы отогреть его в тёплой воде, в крохотном доме не было, а пить горячее человек без сознания бы не смог.

Хэнк оставил его, чтобы отойти в часть дома, служившую ему кухней, и там попытаться связаться по рации со службой спасения или хотя бы с центральным лесничеством, чтобы сообщить о своей находке. Но тут обнаружилась новая напасть: на всех частотах были сильные помехи, не дававшие пробиться ни к одной живой душе. Время от времени такое случалось, ведь Хэнк забрался в самую дикую глушь из возможных, — правда, ещё никогда это не происходило на всех частотах сразу. Это было странно и жутко; Хэнк как никогда ощутил себя отрезанным от всего остального мира. И чудовищно беспомощным.

Оставлять парня здесь одного и топать за врачом из ближайшей деревни Хэнк побаивался. Мало ли что случится — вдруг ему станет хуже и понадобится срочная помощь, а никого нет рядом. Последняя надежда была на Сумо. Его пёс, конечно, не был сказочной Лэсси, но он знал, куда бежать за подмогой. Он умный мальчик и сможет дать понять, что у его хозяина стряслась беда.

Быстро накарябав записку, Хэнк прикрепил её к ошейнику и отправил пса на спецзадание. В идеальном раскладе записка должна была попасть к шерифу Фаулеру, с которым он когда-то вместе учился в колледже и от которого узнал о вакантном месте в этом округе. Джеффри был знаком с Сумо — он всё поймёт, прочитает послание и пришлёт кого-то на помощь.

Вернувшись в дом, Хэнк принялся ждать, периодически проверяя состояние гостя. Около пашущего на всю катушку обогревателя, в толстом коконе из одеяла тепло постепенно возвращалось в его окоченевшее тело. Губы теряли пугающую трупную синеву, набирая здоровый персиковый цвет, на щёки наползал неяркий румянец. Дышал он размеренно и чисто; ему явно становилось лучше.

Однако шло время, а в сознание парень не приходил. Хэнк начал беспокоиться: по его расчётам, незнакомец уже должен был хотя бы ненадолго очнуться. Что, если у парня что-то серьёзнее, чем переохлаждение?

Сумо, вероятнее всего, преодолел только половину пути, и рация по-прежнему не работала, шипя непрерывными помехами, но бездействовать Хэнк не мог. Он нагрел воды в медном тазу, смочил небольшое чистое полотенце и приготовил ещё одно, сухое. Частично высвобождая из-под одеяла отдельные участки тела, он принялся аккуратно смывать с кожи грязь и землю, заодно осматривая на предмет повреждений, которые мог не заметить сразу.

Ни синяков, ни ссадин, ни следов крови он не обнаружил; все кости всех конечностей были целы, — если только, конечно, Хэнк, не обладая рентгеновским зрением, не пропустил какой-нибудь вывих, хотя отёков он тоже не нашёл. Добравшись до живота и груди, Хэнк озадачился: всего час назад рёбра парня проступали так, словно он голодал по меньшей мере несколько дней, однако теперь его худоба почему-то не выглядела болезненной — она была вполне здоровой. Наверное, отощавшим юноша показался ему из-за своей бледности, решил Хэнк.

Оставалось последнее. Собравшись с духом, он осторожно перевернул парня на бок спиной к себе и проверил на следы надругательств. Незнакомец имел довольно приятную наружность: стройное телосложение, нежная кожа, юное смазливое личико с выразительными скулами и чувственными губами — такие всегда были лакомым кусочком для озабоченных ублюдков. Поэтому исключать вероятность того, что юношей воспользовались для сексуального удовлетворения, когда он не мог дать отпор, было нельзя, пусть других признаков насилия Хэнк и не обнаружил.

К счастью, парень оказался нетронут.

Уложив его обратно и вновь укрыв одеялом, Хэнк вздохнул. Оставалось надеяться, что всё действительно не так страшно и парнишке просто нужно чуть больше времени. Он вернулся на кухню и поставил на плиту старый чайник, намереваясь ждать дальше.

Однако когда чайник остервенело засвистел, плюясь кипятком, в кровати началось какое-то шевеление. Хэнк поспешно выключил газ и метнулся обратно. Он успел увидеть, как собрались мелкие складочки на переносице и дрогнули тёмные ресницы, а следом парень открыл осоловелые глаза.

— Слава богу, очнулся! — обрадовался Хэнк, с волнением вглядываясь в его лицо. — Что с тобой стряслось, сынок? Как тебя зовут? Как ты оказался под Клёном, где потерял одежду?

В ответ ему лишь медленно моргнули отяжелевшими веками. Радость Хэнка поубавилась, когда он понял, что человек в его постели ещё слишком слаб, чтобы говорить. Он решил не мучить незнакомца вопросами; вместо этого он напоил его душистым травяным чаем с лесными ягодами и мёдом. В полубессознательном состоянии тот послушно выпил из рук Хэнка всё до капли и снова провалился в забытьё.

Воодушевившись успехом, Хэнк решил пойти дальше и к его следующему приходу в себя приготовить что-то более питательное. Около часа он прохлопотал у плиты, однако когда парень снова проснулся, попытка влить в него свежий утиный бульон обернулась полным провалом. После нескольких глотков его лицо приняло невыносимо страдальческое выражение, и он тут же выдал всё обратно, после чего загнулся в припадке страшного кашля.

Хэнк не на шутку за него перепугался.

— Ну всё, всё, клянусь, я больше не буду давать тебе эту гадость, — пообещал он, успокаивающе поглаживая его по спине. _«Неужели ещё рано?_ — подумал он недоумённо. — _Но ведь это всего лишь бульон...»_

Дав ему вместо злосчастного бульона снова тёплого травяного настоя, Хэнк оставил паренька ещё подремать, а сам вышел на крыльцо перекурить и выдохнуть. Утро выдалось суматошным, ничего не скажешь. В заботах о внеплановом госте у него даже отошли на второй план повседневные тоскливые мысли. Жизнь другого человека оказалась буквально у него в руках; сейчас это было важнее всего. Если бы не они с Сумо, паренёк, скорее всего, так бы и помер в лесу...

Нет. Больше Хэнк не допустит ничьей смерти.

Парень постепенно приходил в себя — это было хорошо. Но пока он явно не понимал, где находится, и велика была вероятность, что он перепугается, обнаружив себя в чужом доме наедине с незнакомым мужиком диковатой наружности. Хэнк уже привык к тому, что случайные встречные от него шарахаются, а в лучшем случае — сторонятся. Поэтому он потушил сигарету и вернулся в помещение, намереваясь, пока есть время, хотя бы привести в некое подобие порядка свою заросшую рожу.

Но сделать этого ему не удалось: незнакомца он застал уже твёрдо сидящим в кровати без чужой поддержки. Тот терпеливо дожидался хозяина дома и, завидев Хэнка, широко и радостно улыбнулся. От такой реакции на себя Хэнк слегка остолбенел. Что ж, одной проблемой меньше…

А когда парень открыл рот и впервые подал голос, Хэнк выяснил, что беспокоился зря: гость, очевидно, вовсе и не считал его _«незнакомым мужиком»._

Потому что он сказал:

— Здравствуй, Хэнк.

Одеяло теперь едва укрывало его по пояс, не пряча даже дорожку тёмных волос, уходящих к паху, но парень не пытался прикрыться и явно не стеснялся своей наготы. Шапку он успел снять, и слегка вьющиеся пряди падали на высокий лоб.

— Откуда ты знаешь моё имя? — с подозрением спросил Хэнк, а потом запоздало сообразил, что, скорее всего, сквозь сон тот не раз слышал, как он назывался по рации в попытках связаться хоть с кем-нибудь.

— Я знаю всё, к чему прикасаюсь. Я могу познать суть любой вещи, любой материи, любого живого существа. Такова моя природа.

 _«Всё ясно,_ — понял Хэнк. — _Бедняга повредил голову»._

— У тебя может быть сотрясение мозга, — озабоченно сказал он, подходя ближе и присаживаясь на край кровати. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Замечательно. Благодаря тебе, — парень с теплотой накрыл своей ладонью его руку.

Выглядел он и правда на удивление бодрым; про себя Хэнк поразился тому, насколько здоровый и цветущий вид придали ему всего пара часов отдыха в тепле. А ещё он впервые заметил, что глаза у незнакомца были тёплые, карие — будто кора молодого дерева.

— Ты помнишь, как тебя зовут? — спросил Хэнк.

— Конечно, — с готовностью отозвался гость. — Моё имя длиннее всех известных тебе имён вместе взятых, но ты можешь звать меня Коннор. Так будет гораздо проще для человека.

— Человека? — хмыкнул Хэнк. — А кто же тогда у нас ты?

Юноша улыбнулся.

— Я душа этого леса. Лесной дух — так нас ещё называют.

Хэнк лишь приподнял брови, старательно сохраняя невозмутимый вид. Он сообразил, что парень был здешним: от местных жителей до его слуха не раз долетали байки и присказки про сказочных существ, якобы водящихся в этих лесах. Деревенские с каким-то особым трепетом относились к фольклору, на котором растили своих детей и были взращены сами.

— Гм... — он задумчиво пожевал губу. — Вот что, душа моя лесная, скажи-ка мне лучше, как ты оказался под деревом без сознания?

— Я лечил его.

— Кого?

— Дерево. Тот многовековой клён, самый старый житель нашего леса, он не пережил бы грядущую зиму. Он давно и долго болел, поэтому вдохнуть в него жизнь было очень непросто, но у меня получилось, — охотно поделился Коннор. — Правда, я не рассчитал свои силы и слишком истощился. Видишь ли, когда мы лечим другое существо, мы всегда делимся частью своей души, и потом нам нужно время на восстановление. Я бы оправился и сам через несколько дней, но меня нашёл ты. Ты привёл меня в свой дом, обогрел и накормил, а в тепле и заботе дух крепнет очень быстро. К тому же ты спас меня от чужих недобрых глаз. Я благодарю тебя за эту неоценимую услугу, Хэнк Андерсон.

После этих слов Коннор вдруг приблизился к Хэнку и коротко, но чувственно поцеловал в губы.

Опешив от столь темпераментного проявления благодарности, Хэнк густо покраснел: всё-таки молодые и красивые не целовали его уже чёрт знает сколько, пусть даже сейчас эти молодые и красивые и были малость не в себе. Когда Коннор отстранился, в глазах его было столько нежности, что у Хэнка щемяще заныло где-то между рёбер. Однако, взяв себя в руки, он решил не акцентировать внимание на поцелуе — бог весть какая важность. Сейчас куда важнее было другое: дать понять Коннору, что он в безопасности и Хэнк позаботится о том, чтобы так оно и оставалось.

— Послушай, Коннор... — мягко произнёс он, всё ещё чувствуя влагу чужих губ на своих. — Тебя наверняка уже ищут твои родные и друзья. Живу я в этой глуши один, и связь здесь частенько шалит, поэтому не так-то просто достучаться до внешнего мира. Но я уже послал за помощью, и она прибудет с минуты на минуту. Что бы с тобой ни случилось, скоро ты сможешь вернуться домой.

— Весь этот лес — мой дом, — воодушевлённо заявил Коннор.

— Да, да, конечно, — не стал спорить Хэнк, прикинув, что это может стать для парня лишним стрессом. Бедняга был в бреду; неизвестно, что случилось с ним до того, как он оказался под деревом: быть может, подобными фантазиями его мозг пытался замаскировать какие-то ужасные воспоминания. Он решил сменить тему: — Кстати, раз уж тебе стало получше, может быть, ты теперь сможешь поесть? Я приготовил для тебя бульон, но полчаса назад ты не оценил моих стараний…

— О... — Вид у Коннора сделался виноватым. Он печально покачал головой. — Я никогда не смогу употреблять в пищу то, что было умерщвлено ради съедобной плоти. Для лесного духа это отрава, которую отторгает всё наше существо.

— Чем же вы, духи, питаетесь?

— Ягодами, плодами. Травами и кореньями. Пища для нас не так важна, как для людей, но нам нравится получать удовольствие от всего, что даёт природа ненасильственно.

— Ох... ну, разумеется, — пробормотал Хэнк.

Коннор проницательно прищурился.

— Я вижу, что ты мне не веришь. Пойдём же в лес, я покажу тебе! — воскликнул он, откидывая одеяло и вскакивая с кровати.

Хэнк деликатно отвёл глаза от обнажённого тела, представшего перед ним во всей красе.

— Куда ты собрался без одежды? — поинтересовался он, лихорадочно соображая, как задержать бредившего парня в пределах своего дома. Не хватало ещё, чтобы в таком состоянии тот выскочил в промозглую сырость леса и снова заплутал в его дебрях. Без Сумо отыскать его будет гораздо сложнее.

— Лесному духу не нужна одежда, — просветил его Коннор. — Наши тела устроены совсем иначе, им не страшны ни холод, ни пекло. Но если тебе будет комфортнее, Хэнк, то я могу сделать так.

Хэнк всё-таки невольно повернулся в сторону парня, чтобы узнать, какой фокус тот собрался провернуть. В следующую секунду он понял, что с его собственной головой, очевидно, тоже не всё в порядке.

Потому что он отчётливо увидел, как по телу Коннора откуда ни возьмись заструились тонкие стебельки. Переплетаясь между собой, они прямо на ходу свивали живой покров, постепенно закрывавший всё то, что принято скрывать под одеждой.

— Стало лучше? — с улыбкой спросил Коннор, когда стебли оплели его от груди до бёдер.

Хэнк поморгал, пытаясь оправиться от диковинной иллюзии, однако вьюнок никуда не делся; более того, он ни на секунду не переставал циркулировать травяными потоками по коже гостя. Хэнк не мог оторвать глаз от этого фантастического зрелища.

Не дождавшись от него ответа, Коннор подошёл к окну, где стоял горшок с бегонией, медленно чахнущей от давней болезни, и бережно взял пальцами вялый стебель. На глазах Хэнка почерневшие скукоженные листья начали расправляться и зеленеть, будто их питали невидимой живительной силой. Вскоре на растении назрело несколько крохотных цветочных бутонов, и лишь тогда Коннор удовлетворённо его отпустил.

Он вернулся к Хэнку, тихо шурша своим травяным одеянием, и пригласительно протянул ему руку.

— Ты впустил меня в свой дом, — сказал он, — теперь позволь мне впустить тебя в мой.

Бегония на окне, минуту назад клонившая листву к земле, теперь лучилась здоровьем и набирала цвет. Совсем так же, как едва дышащий, бессознательный незнакомец в постели Хэнка всего за пару часов превратился в полного сил прекрасного юношу, на его глазах творящего чудеса.

Это было невероятно.

Не в силах ни вымолвить хоть слово, ни отказать своему необыкновенному гостю, Хэнк покорно взял его руку и позволил вывести себя наружу.

Лес встретил их осенней прохладой, запахами прелой опавшей листвы и сырой земли. Коннор повлёк Хэнка в его глубь, ласково касаясь деревьев, мимо которых лежала их дорога, и шепча им на незнакомом языке какие-то чудны́е слова. Время от времени он с улыбкой указывал Хэнку на притаившуюся за кустом лисицу, или обращал его внимание на переливчатую трель свиристели над их головами, или наклонялся к земле, чтобы собрать для него несколько ягод брусники. Пожелтевшая трава под его босыми ногами пробуждалась, вытягиваясь вверх, словно в солнечный майский полдень. Всё происходящее напоминало Хэнку странный, яркий сон; от буйства красок осеннего убранства и пьянящих ароматов нетронутой природы шла кругом голова. Однако ладонь Коннора в его руке была неподдельно реальной и тёплой, и от этого голова кружилась ещё сильнее.

Шаг за шагом дух раскрывал гостю свои владения. Не глазами, но каким-то удивительным внутренним зрением Хэнку было видно всё, что происходит в каждом закуточке леса, на мили вокруг ставшем будто бы прозрачным, сквозным. Словно наяву он увидел, как у самой опушки остановился полицейский пикап, спугнув рёвом двигателя пасущуюся неподалёку олениху. Из машины выскочил Сумо, а за ним — двое людей, которые поспешили вслед за лающим псом уже пешком. Хэнк почувствовал, как лес и его дух благосклонно впускают всех троих в свою чащу.

Он понял вдруг, почему утренняя тишина казалась ему такой тревожной: пока душа леса была ослаблена и уязвима, тот замолкал, укрывая её своим безмолвием, словно щитом, — теперь же каждым шорохом и свистом, каждым треском и шелестом лес радовался её пробуждению.

Завороженный всем, что видел и ощущал, Хэнк позволял своему новому знакомому вести себя всё дальше и дальше, пока наконец они не вышли на поляну к Тысячелетнему Клёну. Подведя Хэнка к нему вплотную, Коннор опустил его ладонь вместе со своей на потемневший ствол. Словно к чему-то прислушиваясь, он закрыл глаза, и тогда Хэнк тоже услышал это: где-то внутри, под грубой корой древнего дерева пульсировало что-то упругое, восторженное, звонкое. Пока ещё несмело, будто бы застенчиво оно излучало из себя тонкие животворящие потоки, которые перетекали из ствола в ветви и обратно, медленно, но целеустремлённо пробуждая их от многолетней спячки.

Это была частица души лесного духа.

Коннор счастливо рассмеялся, переплетая свои пальцы с Хэнковыми.

— Оно ещё разгонится, — пообещал он. — Дай ему только перезимовать, и ты всё увидишь.

— Выходит, это ты — разгадка тайны Тысячелетнего Клёна? — спросил Хэнк, поражённый внезапным озарением.

Коннор покачал головой.

— Только его собственная воля к жизни позволила ему прожить намного дольше своих братьев. Я лишь поддерживал то, что было в нём всегда.

Тут улыбка сошла с его лица, и он стал серьёзен.

— Хэнк, — произнёс он, — я наблюдаю за тобой с тех самых пор, как ты сбежал со своей болью на край мира и обосновался в моём лесу. Сам того не подозревая, ты помогал мне каждый день, следя за порядком в моём доме; без колебаний ты помог мне и сегодня. К незнакомцу ты был добр и чуток, словно к родному существу: горе не сделало твоё сердце чёрствым. Прямо сейчас я вижу, на какую огромную любовь оно способно; но я вижу также и мрак, поселившийся в его глубине. — Подняв свободную ладонь, Коннор положил её Хэнку на грудь так же бережно, как на ствол старого клёна. — Разреши мне отблагодарить тебя, мой удивительный человек. Позволь излечить боль, терзающую твою душу.

Столько сострадания, сколько было в тёплых глазах напротив, Хэнку не доводилось видеть никогда прежде. Это было выше его сил: он почувствовал, как изнутри его начинают душить подступающие слёзы. Перед помутневшим взором проступила маленькая родная фигурка, являющаяся ему в горьких снах, зовущая его каждую ночь из непроглядной тьмы. Но сколько бы Хэнк ни бежал к ней навстречу, она всегда неизбежно ускользала, оставляя вместо себя лишь мучительную пустоту.

На секунду Хэнк позволил себе представить, как исчезает эта глухая, снедающая боль, как ласковые руки лесного духа дарят ему блаженную лёгкость.

Забвение...

— Нет, Коннор, — с трудом проговорил он наконец. — Этого мне не нужно.

— Я не заберу твою память, — прошептал Коннор, услышав его мысли. — Я заберу лишь боль.

Хэнк покачал головой, бережно накрывая его руки ладонями и отнимая от своей груди.

— Одно с другим будет связано для меня навек.

В ответ Коннор кивнул понимающе и печально, а затем отступил на шаг, выпуская руки Хэнка из своих.

— Тогда я покидаю тебя, Хэнк, — произнёс он. — Но не прощаюсь. Мы обязательно увидимся вновь. Мой дом — теперь навсегда твой дом.

Светло улыбнувшись напоследок, Коннор шагнул за Тысячелетний Клён и скрылся за необъятным стволом.

Вместе с его уходом стихла и пульсация, сокрытая внутри мощного дерева, стал тише щебет птиц и шелест ветвей. В растерянности Хэнк огляделся по сторонам, будто бы вспоминая, как здесь оказался. Вдалеке раздался лай; этот звук выдернул его из оцепенения. Сойдя с места, он обогнул клён, однако с другой стороны никого не было. Коннор бесследно исчез — в том же месте, где Хэнк его сегодня и нашёл.

На поляну выбежал Сумо, отыскавший хозяина по следу. За ним появились запыхавшиеся шериф Фаулер и Бен Коллинз, знакомый Хэнку врач из деревенской больницы.

Именно их двоих он видел благодаря зрению лесного духа, вдруг понял Хэнк.

Выходит, ему не привиделось...

— Мы не нашли никого в твоём доме, а твой пёс сразу рванул сюда, — крикнул Джеффри. — Так где твой найдёныш, Хэнк?

 _«Повсюду»,_ — хотелось ответить потрясённому леснику.

Однако на лицах прибывшей подмоги и без того застыло недоумение, и у него не было иного выхода, кроме как проговорить:

— Мне... нужно кое-что вам рассказать.

По пути домой он поведал им свою невероятную историю, утаив лишь про поцелуй и про то, какую благодарность предлагал ему юноша, назвавшийся душой этого леса. Он боялся, что его слушатели, переполошённые ложной тревогой, решат, будто от одиночества местный отшельник совсем поехал крышей. Однако когда он закончил свой рассказ уже сидя за столом на кухне, ни Джефф, ни Бен вовсе не казались удивлёнными или рассерженными.

— Выходит, ты встретился с одним из наших невидимых соседей, — сказал Бен, пока Хэнк разливал по кружкам ароматный чай. В его голосе даже слышалась лёгкая зависть. — Много преданий и легенд сложено о лесных духах, да все не на пустом месте.

— Водятся они в наших краях уже давно, только вот показываются очень редко, — подтвердил Джеффри. — Самому мне видеть не доводилось, но отец рассказывал, как встречал однажды такого у ручья, что к северу от границы. Видит: стоит по колено в ледяной воде в чём мать родила, высокий, могучий, статный; один глаз небесного цвета, другой — травяного, а взгляд — зоркий, мудрый: ничего от такого взгляда не утаишь. Отец и слова вымолвить не посмел; так и глазел, онемев, а как дух его заметил — сразу нырнул в ручей и пропал. Но тебе, Хэнк, видно, другой попался.

Сумо озадаченно обнюхивал разворошённую кровать, то и дело вопросительно поглядывая на хозяина, будто бы вопрошая, куда же делся таинственный незнакомец, пока его не было. Из рации сквозь шипение приглушённо, но отчётливо доносился голос диспетчера: сигнал снова был чист.

— Что ещё про них говорят? — тихо спросил Хэнк, смочив пересохшее от волнения горло.

— Каждый лесной обитатель для духа — что родное дитя, — сказал Бен. — Он оберегает их здравие и покой, лечит недуги, провожает достойно в последний путь. Но поговаривают, что дух умеет исцелять не только тела, но и людские души.

От этих слов Хэнк вздрогнул, едва не расплескав свой чай.

— А я слыхал, — добавил Джеффри, — что тот, кто однажды помог лесному духу, навсегда останется под его покровительством.

 _«Мой дом — теперь навсегда твой дом»,_ — вспомнил Хэнк слова, сказанные Коннором на прощание.

Его взгляд невольно упал на ожившую зелёную бегонию у окна. Словно в ответ на его мысли один из набухших алых бутонов начал распускаться, разворачиваясь пламенным цветком прямо у него на глазах.

То был лишь первый предвестник.

Хэнк знал: его ждёт совершенно необыкновенная зима.

**Author's Note:**

> Ссылка на иллюстрацию: https://vk.com/wall-149947763_385


End file.
